wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spell damage comparison
Spells Before Talents Spell Comparison Chart This is a base comparison of spells without consideration for class talents. This is useful as a baseline comparison, however, most of the time spell casters will be using one of a number of common talent builds to get the most benefit for each spell they cast. Please see the talent build tables below the primary table for information on spells after talents are applied. Note: Some spells have two components an "on cast" component and a Damage over Time (DoT) component. These spells are listed with the "on cast" damage first and the DoT damage second, seperated by a + sign. Columns: Analysis For convenience here are some easy to read charts of the top spells for various purposes: Top Damaging Spells #Hellfire (Warlock Channeled AoE: 3120 damage) #Hurricane (Druid Channeled AoE: 1340 damage) #Searing Totem (Shaman Totem: 1269 damage) #Blizzard (Mage Channeled AoE: 1192 damage) #Curse of Agony (Warlock DoT: 1044 damage) #Arcane Missiles (Mage Channeled Spell: 960 damage) #Starshards (Priest Night Elf Racial Channeled Spell: 936) #Devouring Plague (Priest Undead Racial Spell: 904 damage) #Rain of Fire (Warlock Channeled AoE: 904 damage) #Shadow Word: Pain (Priest DoT: 852 damage) Top DPS Spells #Exorcism* (Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 356 DPS) #Hammer of Wrath* (Paladin 20% Life Spell: 353 DPS) #Earth Shock (Shaman Spell: 345 DPS) #Mind Blast (Priest Spell: 345 DPS) #Conflagrate (Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 335 DPS) #Frost Shock (Shaman Spell: 325 DPS) #Shadow Burn (Warlock Talent Spell: 317 DPS) #Death Coil (Warlock Spell: 313 DPS) #Blastwave (Mage Talent AoE Spell: 308 DPS) #Fireblast (Mage Spell: 287 DPS) Top Sustained DPS Spells #Arcane Missiles (Mage Channeled Spell: 192 DPS) #Fireball (Mage Spell: 182 DPS) #Shadowbolt (Warlock Spell: 170 DPS) #Scorch (Mage Spell: 169 DPS) #Smite (Priest Spell: 157 DPS) #Starfire (Druid Spell: 154 DPS) #Frostbolt (Mage Spell: 149 DPS) #Lightning Bolt (Shaman Spell: 148 DPS) #Searing Pain (Warlock Spell: 148 DPS) #Mind Flay (Priest Talent Channeled Spell: 142 DPS) Top Mana Efficiency Spells #Curse of Doom (Warlock DoT: 10.67 DPM) #Curse of Agony (Warlock DoT: 4.86 DPM) #Searing Totem (Shaman Totem: 4.79 DPM) #Wyvern Sting (Hunter Talent CC: 2.93 DPM) #Magma Totem (Shaman AoE Totem: 2.83 DPM) #Immolation Trap (Hunter Trap: 2.82 DPM) #Starshards (Priest Night Elf Racial Channeled Spell: 2.67 DPM) #Pyroblast (Mage Talent Spell: 2.43 DPM) #Corruption (Warlock DoT: 2.42 DPM) #Hellfire (Warlock AoE: 2.40 DPM) Top DPS Scaling Spells #Starfire (Druid Spell: 28.6%) #Wrath (Druid Spell: 28.6%) #Arcane Shot(Hunter Spell: 28.6%) #Fireball (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Fireblast (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Scorch (Mage Spell: 28.6%) #Exorcism (Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 28.6%) #Hammer of Wrath (Paladin 20% Life Spell: 28.6%) #Holy Shock (Paladin Talent Spell: 28.6%) #Mind Blast (Priest Spell: 28.6%) #Smite (Priest Spell: 28.6%) #Touch of Weakness (Priest Racial Spell: 28.6%) #Chain Lightning (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Earth Shock (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Lightning Bolt (Shaman Spell: 28.6%) #Conflagrate (Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 28.6%) #Searing Pain (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) #Shadow Bolt (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) #Shadowburn (Warlock Spell: 28.6%) Yes, it's a 19 way tie for first place. Spells After Talents The numbers below attempt to reasonably account for all abilities that reduce mana or increase damage, increases to critical hit rates are treated as a straight damage multiplier. Although this is slightly inaccurate, it is more accurate than ignoring critical hit rates. Similarly special effects which have a specified occurence rate are treated as if they occur at that rate and their effect is spread across multiple castings. Thus a 10% clearcasting (no mana) rate reduces the average casting cost by 10%. Vulnerability bonuses, such as improved scorch provides, are considered only for the spells which invoke the vulnerability and are figured to be, on average, at 50% effectiveness. Some abilities, like the blackout, impact and shatter talents, are very difficult to calculate the effectiveness of. At this time, these effects are not considered. Additionally, each Build includes a link to the World of Warcraft Talent Calculator with the talents used to calculate the builds potential. Druid Builds Druid Moonkin Nuker Talent Calculator Hunter Builds Hunter Survivalist/Marksman Build Talent Calculator Mage Builds Arcane Power/Frost Build Talent Calculator Fire/Arcane Build Talent Calculator Frost/Arcane Build Talent Calculator Also see a little modified version in Talent Calculator Paladin Builds The Shockadin Talent Calculator Priest Builds Discipline Priest Talent Calculator Holy Priest Talent Calculator Shadow Priest Talent Calculator Shaman Builds Lightning Master Talent Calculator Totem Master Talent Calculator Warlock Builds Please note, these builds do not include the effects of Curse of Shadows or Curse of Elements. Therefore all damage numbers can be increased by at least 10%. However, cross spell effects are reserved for attack pattern analysis. Affliction Warlock Talent Calculator Demonic Sacrifice Warlock Talent Calculator Destruction Warlock Talent Calculator Analysis Top Damaging Spells # Hellfire (DS Warlock Channeled AoE: 4144 damage) # Searing Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 1675 damage) # Shadow Word: Pain (S Priest DoT: 1545 damage) # Blizzard (AP Mage Channeled AoE: 1505 damage) # Hurricane (DN Druid Channeled AoE: 1340 damage) # Pyroblast (Fi Mage Talent Spell: 1256 damage) # Devouring Plague (S Priest Undead Racial Spell: 1230 damage) # Curse of Agony (A Warlock DoT: 1217 damage) # Rain of Fire (DS Warlock AoE: 1201 damage) # Soul Fire (DS Warlock Spell: 1052 damage) Top DPS Spells # Mind Blast (S Priest Spell: 469 DPS) # Chain Lightning (LM Shaman Spell: 423 DPS) # Conflagrate (D Warlock Immolation Talent Spell: 387 DPS) # Exorcism (S Paladin Undead/Demon Spell: 365 DPS) # Earth Shock (LM/TM Shaman Spell: 362 DPS) # Blastwave (Fi Mage Talent AoE: 361 DPS) # Death Coil (DS Warlock Spell: 361 DPS) # Hammer of Wrath (S Paladin 20% Life Spell: 353 DPS) # Frost Shock (LM/TM Shaman Spell: 340 DPS) # Fire Blast (Fi Mage Spell: 337 DPS) Top Sustained DPS Spells # Soul Fire (DS Warlock Spell: 263 DPS) # Shadowbolt (DS Warlock Spell: 251 DPS) # Fireball (Fi Mage Spell: 249 DPS) # Lightning Bolt (LM Shaman Spell: 243 DPS) # Smite (D Priest Spell: 243 DPS) # Scorch (Fi Mage Spell: 209 DPS) # Arcane Missiles (AP Mage Spell: 207 DPS) # Frostbolt (Fr Mage Spell: 207 DPS) # Starfire (DN Druid Spell: 204 DPS) # Searing Pain (DS Warlock Spell: 197 DPS) Top Mana Efficiency Spells # Searing Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 7.80 DPM) # Curse of Agony (AF Warlock DoT: 5.66 DPM) # Magma Totem (TM Shaman Totem: 4.80 DPM) # Immolation Trap (SM Hunter Trap: 3.66 DPM) # Shadow Word: Pain (S Priest DoT: 3.65 DPM) # Hellfire (DS Warlock AoE: 3.19 DPM) # Pyroblast (Fi Mage Talent Spell: 3.17 DPM) # Soul Fire (DS Warlock Spell: 3.14 DPM) # Serpent Sting (SM Hunter Shot: 2.99 DPM) # Starshards (D Priest Night Elf Racial Channeled Spell: 2.93 DPM) Top DPS Scaling Spells # Chain Lightning (LM Shaman Spell: 57.7%) # Lightning Bolt (LM Shaman Spell: 47.1%) # Shadow Bolt (DM Warlock Spell: 44.7%) # Smite (D Priest Spell: 44.0%) # Wrath (DN Druid Spell: 41.9%) # Fireball (Fi Mage Spell: 39.1%) # Mind Blast (S Priest Spell: 38.9%) # Touch of Weakness (S Priest Undead Racial Spell: 38.9%) # Searing Pain (DS Warlock Spell: 38.0%) # Frost Bolt (Fr Mage Spell: 37.7%) Category:Gameplay